


Tyson is SO not a Virgin

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Read This, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Truth or Dare, Tyson is NOT a virgin, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BladeBreakers and EVERYONE ELSE play truth or dare, and the truth comes out (much to everyone's consternation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyson is SO not a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> The underage sex implied is between teenagers of similar ages (13-16). There is no explicit graphic material in this story.

“Okay Tyson, truth or dare,” the red haired Russian said to the reigning world champ.

_Now, at this point, it is believed prudent to tell the reader that after all the fuss with BEGA, everyone involved had popped over at the dojo to play a game of friendly truth or dare.  So far, the game had consisted of a lot of kissing, quite a bit of scandalous tales and the odd bits where people had to wear underwear on their heads.  And now, back to the story at hand._

“Fine, truth,” the blue haired Japanese said.

“Cool, umm…” while the red head thought up a good question, maybe I should tell you who all are at the party type thing.  Of course there’s Hiro, the BEGA Bladers, the White Tigers, the Saint Shields, the Psykicks, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the All Starz, Barthez Battalion, the Majestics, Wyatt, Zeo, King and Queen, F Dynasty and of course the BladeBreakers themselves.

Finally, after much deliberation, Tala finally thought up a decent question.  “Okay, Tyson.  Are you a virgin?” Tala asked with a smirk.

And before Hiro could say anything along the lines of Tyson most _definitely_ being a virgin, Tyson looked up and straight into Tala’s eyes and said, “No, I’m not,” without so much as cracking a smile.

At this point Hiro broke out with a spluttering “WHAT!!  Who are they and where the HELL do they live so that I can KILL them!!”

Tyson blinked calmly at his older brother and said in a level voice, “in what order would you like them?  Best to worst, worst to best, chronologically, age wise or alphabetically?” without a trace of humor, (though he did seem to be enjoying watching his older brother turn purple).

At this Hiro could only splutter in rage and settled for sitting down looking nettled.

Tyson simply smiled calmly and said, “Alphabetically it is then.  Airi, Becky, Brooklyn, Bryan, Caleigh, Emily, Hillary, Isabell, Jullia, Kai, Kane, King, Mariah, Max, Metilda, Mia, Miguel, Miriam, Mystel, Oliver, Queen, Raul, Salima, Theresa, Toula, Wyatt, Yoko and Zeo.”

Those that Tyson had named that were sitting in the room all seemed to find the floor vary interesting (all except Bryan, who didn’t give a fuck, and Brooklyn, who had that smile that was usually plastered on his face).  And those that he had not mentioned were staring at him or those listed open mouthed with shock clearly written on their faces.

Then, after five minutes of heavy, clinging silence, there was such an explosion of sound as to force Tyson to wince at the painful vibrations.

“WHAT!?” “What’s a virgin?” “Hillary?” “What do you mean you’ve slept with Mariah!?” “Does this mean you’re bi?” “When did you have time to do all this?” “You slept with all _them_?” “What do you mean you’ve slept with _Brooklyn_?” “Isabell _who_?”

All this came at the same time that it was hard to distinguish who had said what.  Though Hiro, Robert, Joseph, Lee, Ray, Raul and Queen looked murderous.  Kenny looked like he was about to faint.  And quite a few other people looked disgusted.  And Daichi simply looked confused.

Tyson sighed and decided that he would need to answer any questions he could understand.  “Yes, I’m bi.  It was over a three year time span.  Yes I’ve slept with all of them, though I may have forgotten a few people.  Brooklyn and I did it about two years ago.  And yes, she’s your sister, Robert.”  Tyson decided to leave Daichi’s question for another time.

And while everyone was still thouroughly stunned, Tyson beat a _very_ hasty retreat.


End file.
